Karin's love
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Karin is new at the school of Kazune and Himeka, but when she's doing the project with Kazune, happend a bad thing: her mother is dead and she came to live at Kuyjo house. I hope you like it (It's in Italian, one day I write a story in English)
1. Chapter 1

La cotta di Karin

Capitolo 1: L'incontro con Kazune e Himeka

KARIN'S POV

"Svegliati Karin. Oggi comincia un nuovo anno scolastico e sei in una nuova scuola" Mi chiamò mia mamma dal piano di sotto. "Arrivo!". Scesi le scale e andai a mangiare " Sei agitata per la nuova scuola?" mi chiese mia mamma " Un'pò" le dissi nervosamente. Finì velocemente la colazione, presi la cartella e mi diressi a scuola. Arrivai a scuola e aspettai che arrivasse la professoressa. Quando ella arrivò mi disse:" Tu sei Hanazono Karin giusto?" "Sì professoressa" "Bene. Adesso aspetta fuori fino a quando non ti dirò di entrare" "Va bene" e la professoressa entrò in classe:" Buongiorno ragazzi, oggi abbiamo una nuova alunna, siate gentili con lei si è trasferita dà poco, vieni avanti Karin" ed entrai in classe: " Buongiorno a tutti, io mi chiamo Karin Hanazono. Lieta di conoscervi." dissi imbarazzata come non mai. "Hanazono, siediti vicino a Himeka. Himeka digli dove mettersi" E una ragazza dai capelli neri alzò la mano e mi diressi dà lei:" Piacere, io mi chiamo Himeka Kuyjo. Vuoi che dopo ti presento i miei amici, in mensa?" " Sì. Grazie Himeka".

Arrivò l'ora di andare in mensa e mi diressi con Himeka:" Ciao ragazzi, lei è Karin e Karin loro sono, partendo da destra, Miyon Yi, Sakurai Yuuki, Michiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Himeka Karasuma e mio cugino Kazune Kuyjo." "Piacere a tutti" " Aspetta, non ti ricordi di noi, Karin? Siamo Jin-kun e Micchi" disse Micchi, riflettei un momento e poi dissi:" Ragazzi, dove eravate finiti per tutto questo tempo?" li dissi abbracciandoli. "Io ho dovuto fare il mio terzo CD e Micchi ha dovuto tornare in Inghilterra" disse Jin. "COSA?! Jin-kun hai già finito il tuo terzo CD?!" dissi sorpresa "Sì." mi disse soddisfatto Jin. "Karin, io sono Miyon. Molto piacere" "e io sono Yuuki." "Io invece sono Himeka". Si presentarono tutti, apparte Kazune. Tornammo in classe e la professoressa ci disse:" Adesso vi dirò i partner:

-Nishikiori Michiru e Kuyjo Himeka

-Kuga Jin e Sasaki Matashi

-Miyon Yi e Sakurai Yuuki

-Karasuma Himeka e Dandesko Jangaku

-Kuyjo Kazune e Hanazono Karin

Questi saranno i vostri partner per il lavoro di storia sulla storia giapponese ed è per Giovedì" disse, poi arrivò Kazune e disse" Scusa se prima non mi sono presentato, ma io sono Kazune e il lavoro quando lo facciamo?" ci pensai qualche secondo e dissi:" Che ne dici di oggi pomeriggio? Se non sei occupato" gli dissi " Sì, va bene. Vieni a casa con me dopo le lezioni." mi disse e io dissi sì con il capo. Le lezioni passarono velocemente: niente male come primo giorno di scuola, mi sono fatta nuovi amici, devo fare un lavoro con un ragazzo carino, niente mi può rovinare la giornata. Aspettai Kazune fuori da scuola:" Scusa il ritardo Karin, il profe non ci faceva uscire dalla classe" disse riprendendo fiato " Fà niente, anch'io pensavo di essere in ritardo" " Allora andiamo?" mi chiese. "Certo" e andammo verso casa Kuyjo.


	2. Chapter 2

La cotta di Karin

Capitolo 2: La brutta notizia

KAZUNE'S POV

Arrivammo a casa, e vidi Karin che guardava ovunque, non aveva mai visto una casa del genere. "Andiamo in camera mia a iniziare il progetto" ed entrammo in camera mia. "Kazune-kun, da dove cominciamo?" mi chiese "Uhm... dall'inizio" le dissi e ci mettemmo a ridere. Passarono 5 ore e avevamo quasi finito, in quel momento, mentre tornavo dal bagno, vidi Karin addormentata sul progetto. Pensai: _Come è carina mentre dorme_ e la misi sul letto, intanto arrivò una chiamata dall'ospedale:" Pronto?" "C'è la signorina Karin Hanazono?" "Stà dormendo, me lo dica che glielo riferisco" "La signora Hanazono non c'è l'ha fatta, mi dispiace" dopo questa notizia rimasi pietrificato, come lo dicevo a Karin? Decisi di svegliarla:"Svegliati Karin" "Uhm... MIO DIO mi sono addormentata devo tornar-" " Karin tua madre non c'è l'ha fatta" Lei non parlò, si mise a piangere e io l'abbracciai:" Mi dispiace moltissimo Karin." "Io _sigh _dove andrò?" "Vuoi venire a stare da me?" "Tu faresti tutto questo per me?" "Sì, perchè sei mia amica e gli amici si aiutano fra loro" "GRAZIE KAZUNE-KUN!" e mi abbracciò "Di niente Karin." E rimanemmo abbracciati per un'pò di tempo. Dopo si riaddormentò e questa volta la feci dormire, andai al piano di sotto e vidi Micchi e Himeka che guardavano la TV. Mi avvicinai e li dissi:" Devo parlarvi, è importante." "Che succede Kazune-kun?" Chiese Micchi "La madre di Karin è morta" e loro ci rimasero di stucco "Come faremo con Karin-chan?" chiese Himeka "Le ho detto che vivrà da noi" "COSA?" Dissero all'unisolo "A proposito, Nishikiori cosa ci fai a casa mia?" gli dissi già pronto a buttarlo fuori "Ehm...Himeka mi ha telefonato chiedendomi se potevo venire a farle compagnia" "Va bene sei salvo". Ad un tratto vidi Karin scendere le scale:"Che c'è Karin?" le chiesi "Ho finito il lavoro mentre tu pensavi che stessi dormendo" mi disse strofinandosi gli occhioni tutti rossi per il pianto "Perchè lo hai fatto?" "Volevo distrarmi" "Karin-chan mi dispiace moltissimo" disse Himeka andandola ad abbracciare "Hanazono-san dispiace anche a me" disse Micchi. "Perfavore non fatemelo ricordare, non voglio ancora _sigh_ piangere" ma alla fine si mise a piangere mentre abbracciava Himeka: volevo fare qualcosa per Karin per tirarla su, ma non credevo di farcela. "Karin, domani dopo scuola vieni con me va bene?" "Va bene. Io torno a letto Kazune-kun." "Aspetta vengo un'attimo sù" Andammo tutti e due in camera mia e quando Karin fù nel letto, le diedi un bacio sulla fronte e le dissi:" Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io con te d'ora in poi. Buonanotte Karin" "Buonanotte Kazune-kun" e si addormentò.


	3. Chapter 3

La cotta di Karin

Capitolo 3: L'uscita

NORMAL POV

Quando Karin si svegliò, vide Kazune nel suo stesso letto che dormiva e pensò: _Cosa è successo? Non ricordo nulla, apparte che ieri Kazune mi ha dato un bacio sulla fronte. Adesso ricordo non c'è più neanche mia madre. Perchè è morta anche lei? _E si rimise a piangere, e svegliò Kazune "Che succede Karin?" "Niente. Tre anni fa morì anche mio padre, ieri erano tre anni giusti, ma era anche _sigh_ il compleanno di mia madre. Non voglio che succeda anche a me di morire _sigh _non voglio." Kazune sentito questo discorso, le disse:" Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto ieri sera?" "Sì. Che non mi devo preoccupare perchè ci sei tu giusto?" Disse guardandolo "Giusto, perciò smettila, ci sono qua io a consolarti ogni volta che sarai giù. Io sarò la tua seconda famiglia." Sentito questo, Karin fece un sorriso e disse:" Ti ringrazio tantissimo Kazune-kun. Sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto" e si riaddormentò, così Kazune né approfitò per abbracciarla e si riaddormentò anche lui. Quando Himeka venne per svegliarli, vide quanto erano carini e non li svegliò.

KARIN'S POV

Quando mi svegliai, mi ritrovai abbracciata a Kazune-kun e vidi l'orologio, eravamo in ritardo! Ma vidi un biglietto di Himeka che diceva che eravamo così carini, che non ci svegliò e così andai in cucina e preparai la colazione. Alla fine, verso le 9 e mezza scese anche Kazune-kun:" Buongiorno Kazune-kun." Gli dissi più felice "Buongiorno Karin. Ti senti meglio?" "Sì" gli dissi con un sorriso che lui conttrambiò con un'altro sorriso, molto raro." Dove dovevo menire con te dopo scuola?" "Volevo portarti in città per tirarti su il morale, ma vedo che stai benone." "Daiii dove volermi portare" dissi con i miei occhioni dolci e Kazune-kun non potè resistermi:" Volevo portarti a prendere il gelato più buono della città e andare sulla monorotaia Suzukami a vedere il panorama di Osaka." "COME?! Mi porti comunque?"gli chiesi "Va bene. Alle tre e mezza vieni giù" "Evvai! Grazie Kazune-kun" Mi alzai, andai ad abbracciarlo e corsi in camera mia. Prima mi feci una doccia, poi scelsi cosa mettermi e scelsi di mettermi una maglietta a maniche corte lunga nera con una scritta di color argento che diceva:' Come on baby' e pantaloncini corti con delle Jordan bianche. Per i capelli ero indecisa e così, invece di farmi i codini, li lasciai sciolti e i ciuffi vicino al viso, li legai dietro tipo una codina piccola piccola. Avevo una collana con su scritto il mio nome regalatomela da mia madre e tre braccialetti. Arrivarono presto le tre e mezza e scesi; Kazune-kun aveva una camicia senza maniche leggermente sbottonata, jeans fino alle ginocchia e Converse bianche.


	4. Chapter 4

La cotta di Karin

Capitolo 4: L'appuntamento con Karin

KAZUNE'S POV

Quando vidi scendere Karin dalle scale, rimasi sbalordito e pensai: _Cavolo, è bellissima, non l'avevo mai vista così. "_Allora andiamo Kazune-kun?" "Sì andiamo." Per tutto il tragitto parlammò e io cercai di non tirare fuori il discorso di sua madre. Per 20 minuti ce la feci, ma dopo le chiesi:" Che bella collana. Chi te l'ha comprata?" e quando glielo chiesi, il sorriso scomparse dalla faccia di Karin. "Me l'aveva comprata mia mamma" "Mi dispiace non volevo parti ritornare in mente quello che era successo" "Fà niente Kazune-kun stò bene." Mi disse, ma io ero comunque preoccupato. Durante i seguenti 10 minuti non ci parlammò e le dissi:" Karin non ce la faccio più. Non mi piace vederti così mi fa sentire in colpa." "Scusa Kazune-kun, non riesco a non pensarci." E io l'abbracciai e le dissi:" Perfavore, smettila di fare quella faccia va bene?" Lei mi rispose arrossendo come un pomodoro:" Va be-bene Kazune-kun" "Perfavore chiamami solo Kazune" "Va bene". Quando arrivammo alla gelateria, io presi il gusto vaniglia e Karin cioccolato. Mentre lo mangiavamo lei si mise a ridere:" Che c'è Karin?" "Hahahahahahaha Hai il gelato sul naso hahahahahahaha" e mi misi a ridere anche io. Ci avviammo alla monorotaia ad aspettarla. Dopo 5 minuti arrivò e salimmo sulla montagna a vedere il panorama. Dopo 5 minuti che eravamo arrivati, Karin si appoggiò sulla mia spalla e disse:" Grazie Kazune, per un giorno mi hai fatto dimenticare tutto. Sei il migliore." Mi disse sorridendo "Questa è la Karin che mi piace" e le accarazzai la testa. Quando tornammo a casa, Karin non si reggeva quasi in piedi da quanto era stanca e così si reggeva a me, entrammo in casa, io e Karin ci mettemmo il pigiama, ma lei se lo era dimenticato a casa sua, così glielene prestai uno io, le stava enorme:"Bè grazie per il pigiama anche se mi stà enorme" Disse ridendo "Di niente." E ci infilammo sotto le coperte. E' un'amore quando dorme. Di notte mi svegliai perchè senti Karin parlare nel sonno e diceva:"Non lasciarmi sola Kazune. Non anche tu" "Non ti lascerai sola mai e poi mai" le dissi abbracciandola. La mattina dopo mi svegliai ed erano le 6 e mezza, così la svegliai:" Karin svegliati dobbiamo andare a scuola" "Kazune ho fatto un sogno strano. Che tu mi lasciavi sola e non avevo più nessuno con me" "Tranquilla non succederà mai" "Grazie Kazune. Aspetta che giorno è oggi?" "Oggi è Mercoledì" "Non hai sentito la prof, oggi non c'è scuola perchè stanno facendo lavori. IO POTEVO ANCORA DORMIRE! IDIOTA!" e mi lanciò dietro un cuscino "Scusa Karin" "Fà niente. Adesso dormo ancora un'pò."


	5. Chapter 5

La cotta di Karin

Capitolo 5: Insieme a Kazune

NORMAL POV

Mentre Kazune dormiva, Karin si alzò, si vestì e lasciò un biglietto che diceva che andava in città. Quando arrivò, andò in un negozio di collane maschili e né prese una con inciso il nome di Kazune. Soddisfatta della sua azione, andò in un bar e ordinò una tazza di caffè con una brioche alla marmellata. Nel bar incontrò anche Micchi:"Ciao Micchi. Sono qiu." e si girò "Ciao Hanazono-san. Cosa ci fai in città a quest'ora?" "Vedi mi sono svegliata prima di Kazune e sono venuta a prendere un regalo per lui, visto che mi ha sempre consolato in questo momento delicato" "Uhm allora ti piace Kazune-kun?" io gli risposi arrossendo:"No!. Adesso vado ciao" e tornai a casa. "Sono tornata" dissi e vidi Himeka in cucina:"Buongiorno Himeka. Hai dormito bene?" "Sì. Dove sei stata? Kazune si stà preoccupando." "Ero in città. Dovevo prendere una cosa."le dissi "E cosa?" mi girai e vidi Kazune:"Scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare" "Fà niente. Cosa hai preso?" "Posso dirtelo in camera? Mi vergogno." "Va bene. Andiamo" e salimmo le scale. "Io volevo ringraziarti di tutto quello che hai fatto per me, e ti ho preso questa." E gli feci vedere la collana che avevo preso. "Grazie Karin" e mi abbracciò"Anch'io ho una sorpresa per te, ma te lo dirò stasera, prima di andare a letto. Va bene?" "Ok". Io mi misi a guardare la TV, fino a quando una bambino piccolo mi disse:"Mama" Io mi misi a gridare:"KYAAAAAA" e Kazune corse da me:"Che succede?!" "Lui chi è?!" "Non so ma mi somiglia appar-. No non può essere non ci crederò mai e poi mai." "Cosa?" "Guardalo attentamente" "Io non- aspetta possibile che lui sia..." "Sì è quello che pensi. Lui è nostro figlio" e io diventai un pomodoro dall'imbarazzo:" Aiuto" e svenni. Mi ritrovai sul letto e Kazune che mi guardava, così mi svegliai di colpo. Non ci potevo credere. Ho un figlio con Kazune?! Mi alzai e andai a farmi un bagno. Erano le 7 di sera, tra poco Kazune mi darà la sorpresa. Che bello, ma non avevo idea di cosa fosse.

Arrivò l'ora di cena e io ero sempre più agitata, non riuscivo a tenere la forchetta in mano, ma riuscì a finire la cena senza problemi, fino a quando non arrivò il fatitico momento. Io andai in camera di Kazune e lo aspettai, e quando arrivò, era agitato quanto me, anzi di più. Si avvicinò a me e mi disse:"Ecco la sorpresa" quando finì la frase mi baciò. Ero sbalordita ma poi mi resi conto che anche io lo amavo e misi le mie braccia attorno al suo collo. Quando finì di baciarmi mi disse:" Karin, io ti amo, quando ci sei tu io perdo il controllo su me stesso." quando finì la frase gli sorrisi e lo abbracciai dicendogli:" Kazune, anche io quando ci sei tu non ce la faccio e vorrei dirti quello che mi passa per la testa, e adesso la prima cosa è che anch'io ti amo." Lui mi guardò sbalordito e mi abbracciò "Grazie Karin" e ci baciammo ancora e ancora. Quella notte, non so, ma invece di stare distanti l'uno dall'altra, eravamo vicinissimi e ci abbracciammo. La mattina dopo, Kazune mi svegliò e mi disse:"Buongiorno, mia cara." "Buongiorno Kazune" e ci baciammo. Appena uscimmo di casa mi ricordai:"Kazune, oggi dobbiamo presentare il progetto" "Lo so" "Va bene" Andammo a scuola mano nella mano e tutti in classe ci guardavano storto. Ma Kazune ed io non ci facemmo caso.

La mia vita ha avuto alti e bassi, ma con Kazune ho avuto una vita piena di alti.

Questa è la mia storia.

FINE


End file.
